


It's My Life

by MRV2017



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRV2017/pseuds/MRV2017
Summary: What If's
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Jane Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. What If

Jane writes a letter to Lizzy about the mistreatment of Miss Bingley. After sending letter Jane starts to analyze her situation and talk to her aunt and uncle.  
She realizes not to waste her time and asks her uncle and aunt to introduce some men.  
Jane meets a Baron who recently lost his wife, and Jane puts her best to her ability and without her family, courtship with Baron progressed very quickly.  
When Lizzy along with Maria and Sir Williams were going to Kent, Jane wanted Mary to visit them on the ruse of attending their Uncle's children.  
Mary acted as chaperone and attended and learned many things from Jane and regular society.

Jane gets married after Easter in a small ceremony as she wants to settle before her Uncle and Aunt tour north. Only Mr. Bennet and Mary along with Gardiners attend the wedding.  
Mrs. Bennet is severely displeased because Jane is Lady and she could not even attend wedding but consoled herself with their visit.  
But soon after Easter, Mary has a suitor and Banns were read at church.  
By the end of April was happiest as Jane became Lady Jane and Mary became Mrs. Clive who is clergyman with valuable living near Cheapside, London.

The Rest of the Bennet sisters were sad and unhappy, Lizzy thought Jane had blindsided her and married to an Old Baron (Who is 10 years older than Jane) , Lydia and kitty were unhappy because Mary was too married. Lady Jane using her place made sure Lydia stayed home, thinking Lydia would be invited to London made her stay home not go to Brighton.

Rest of story is as in canon, Lizzy married Darcy after Lizzy's visit to is happy for all as he understood he did not have much love for to Bingley sister's disappointment, Miss Darcy married a Marquess. Surprisingly Lydia was last to marry after Mrs Bennet died. Every suitor of Lydia rejected by thinking Lydia would sure to have a Lord as a age of 27, Lydia married who is sensible man but an associate of Mr.Gardiner.

Jane never repented marrying her Baron and always thankful to Miss Bingley for her mistreatment.

Thank You.

#1


	2. Chapter 2

After The Netherfield Ball

The next day after the Ball, the Bennet girls walked to Meryton and met Mr. Wickham, who was absent from Netherfield ball. Few more officers were present with him and greetings were being exchanged .  
"George Wickham" Shouted a middle-aged man.  
"Henry" whispered Wickham .  
"I can't believe Mr. Darcy hasn't told me, you are here. of course, you both are thick as thieves. Did he tell you about Emma? Emma is waiting for you. Your son little George is 3 year old now. You must come and visit them.  
You said you would be studying law and comeback. Now I see you in militia. First church then Law, now militia. What are you doing? You have to come home with me."

Lydia, who could not hold her tongue asked, "you have a wife and son?"

Wickham said,"Emma is no wife and George is bastard, she would warm anybody's bed."  
There were many gasps.  
Henry punched in Wickham's face and knocked him down, yelling," You married her at Church. Everyone knows it. Talk one word against about Mrs. Wickham, You will be a dead."  
Crowd started to gather not only Colonel Foster but almost everyone is at market place listening to the story.  
Wickham, who was beyond angry, shouted,"I should be master of Pemberley, Old Mr.Darcy loved me more than his own son. Emma is daughter of a blacksmith, who is w..."  
Angry people are never wise people. In anger Wickham said how he is above the servants and allowed take advantage of maids.

Henry gave a disgusting look to and told to people,"Be careful with Wickham. He left debts all over Derbyshire, and he gambles and visits places not to be mentioned before ladies.He imposes on Young ladies." 

Henry walked away with a smile on his face thinking how he has done justice to his dead sister Emma and unborn child.

Soon Mr. Wickham lost all the respect and credibility in Hertfordshire, after a while he tried to run away from militia stealing money and fallen from horse and died a painful death.

Thank You

#2


	3. Chapter 3

Evening before the marriage of Jane and Lizzy.

Lizzy and Jane talked for long time, shared few memories laughed and shed few tears going to bed.  
"Lizzy I want you to gift me something," said Jane.  
"Ask me anything, Jane, you are my sweetest sister.I would give anything,"laughing said Lizzy.  
Jane gave an uneasy laugh and said,"Please never bring your troubles into my marriage.I mean stay away from my marriage. I know you have best intentions, but you are quick to judge and use your wit to make people look fool."  
Lizzy is too shocked to say anything.  
Jane continued saying,"You made Darcy look like fool before entire town, quick to show your wit on Bingley sisters. Charles says Caroline always liked me but worried about your relationship with Mr. Wickham ."  
Lizzy was beyond angry and in tight voice said,"I think we should sleep now Jane."  
"Don't get angry Lizzy, at Hunsford you could have told Darcy about me and Bingley instead you wanted to give set down. Darcy says something or do something for good but you would find someway to criticise him.  
Poor Ms. Darcy is horrified when you said "now I am handsome enough to tempt you?",to Darcy. What happens if he says you are judgemental."  
Taking a deep breath,"we want to be happy, please think before you do something and don't run to Netherfield or Longbourn Lizzy",said Jane and took the candle ,left the room.

Thank You

#3


	4. Elizabeth Overhears Colonel

Many times Elizabeth walked around Rosings.

On one such outing she climbed a small hill to see the surrounding of Rosings. While returning, she realised she walked more than her wont.

When she almost came to the garden near the parsonage , she sat near a tree to relax for a few minutes before meeting Collins.

"I feel sorry for the girls, Mrs. Collins says Mr. Bennet is an indolent man with 5 daughters who has no dowry and no accomplishments .You seems fond of Ms.Bennet," Elizabeth heard Miss. de Bourgh saying to someone.

"She is interesting I suppose," said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Do you suppose we would be seeing her more with you?" asked Ms.deBrough.  
When Colonel did not answer,"be careful not to raise expectations where you can't fulfill. Drop a word with mother,she thinks Ms. Bennet is using arts and allurements on you," laughed Ms.deBourgh.

Elizabeth wanted to listen what would Colonel answer.

After few moments of silence,"I would let her know that I have no intention of proposing to Ms.Bennet, but how can anyone think just after 2 weeks? If she thinks she is too good for a Parson , I am son of Lord Matlock. Moreover what does she has, She is not a classic beauty but seems to hold conversation and entertaining well,and has a sharp tongue, has dowry of a church mouse. She is very judgmental and far too cynical .It is good to have her as a dinner or a dance partner for an evening not for life," finished Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth has been so insulted ,without thinking she came to Colonel , and said" you have a high opinion of yourself, are you sure I would marry you?You are far worse than your cousin and your aunt who look down on everyone. At least they don't pretend to like us."

Ms.deBrough embarrassed,but colonel said,"Don't you know not to hear a private conversation? Lady Catherine is correct,a governess is would have done better for you."

"How dare you?" cried Elizabeth.

"You dearly love to laugh madam, that's what you said teasing my cousin Darcy. May be you should do that about yourself," left Colonel pulling Ms.deBrough with him.

\---------------------------

Thank You  
#4


	5. Best Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Lover

Thank You everyone for reading and taking time to respond.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you had fun with your sister Lizzy", said Mr. Darcy.  
Lizzy and Jane are in London to enjoy their first season as newly married couples.  
"Yes it went well", said Lizzy without much enthusiasm.  
"I thought you would be very happy to see Jane",said Darcy with some confusion.

"Darling,don't get me wrong I love Jane, but she goes on and on about what a great man Bingley is.  
I have half a mind to tell her Darcy is the best man and best lover who loved me even though I am an idiot",said Lizzy  
sitting beside Darcy.

Darcy happiest man to get Lizzy's love and loyalty even if he is worst man, Lizzy would find a way to say he is the best man.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope You all have a great Valentine to love today and everyday.

Happy Valentines day.


	6. WhatIf#3

The next day after Netherfield ball Mr.Collins came to breakfast and asked Mrs.Bennet to have a private audience with Elizabeth.  
Before Mrs.Bennet could answer, Jane who is entering the room said," Mr. Collins please wait" and turning to her sisters said, "Please leave the room".  
Lydia and kitty giggling and protesting saying they want to stay and Lizzy is very perplexed and Mrs.Bennet asking Jane to leave the room as Mr.Collins has an important business with Lizzy.  
In a firm and clear voice, Jane spoke over Mrs.bennet and her sisters' voice asking them to leave the room and shut the door behind them.  
When Jane made her demand clear. the girls have nothing else to do than leave the room and Mrs.Bennet to be silent and looking at her eldest daughter.  
Once the door is shut, Jane turned to Mr.Collins and said, "Cousin You have been kind to us and wanted to extend an Olive branch. Let me show my gratitude by saying marry Miss Mary instead of Lizzy."  
Mr.Collins was stunned and about to launch his speech, but Jane holding up her hand and asked to hear her completely.  
"Cousin Collins, my sister Elizabeth, is unfit for parson's wife and your patroness. Last night I wanted Lizzy to play and sing so you would see her accomplishments but she was so stubborn and anyone in Hertfordshire can tell how she made fun of Mr.Darcy, who is a nephew of your noble lady."  
'Ho..Jane, we know how Lizzy can be foolish and like your father rather tease and laugh at them," said Mrs.Bennet as if it's a simple thing.  
"That is what I am saying mother. Mr.Collins is very kind to choose a wife among us. Everyone can attest that Mary is a very accomplished lady in Meryton and proper young lady.  
If you still want to address Lizzy and anger Your noble patroness it is up to you," finished Jane.  
"I am sure Lizzy will learn, she has a good voice though she never sings when we ask or always have her nose in the book. Everyday walking here and there but I am sure she would be good girl for her family's sake," cried Mrs.bennet thinking she is helping Lizzy's case.  
Mr.Collins, who was confused at the turn of events, asked Jane in a small voice, "Did Cousin Elizabeth made fun of Mr.darcy?"  
"Mr.Collins, it is only when Mr.Darcy refused to dance with her, she laughed and made him look like a fool. otherwise, she would have never done it. I am sure," said Mrs.Bennet.

Mr. Collins now addressing only Jane and said, "do you think Cousin Mary would be the best wife and Lady Catherine would appreciate her?

Jane without giving a pause stood up and said, "Mr.Collins, I am sure You and my sister would be very much valued by everyone. Let me bring mary or do you still want to talk to Lizzy?"

"Madam, do you have any objection if I ask Cousin Mary to marry me?" asked Mr.Collins.  
Before Jane could ask anything, Mrs.Bennet said" Jane come with me, and let us send for Mary."

Jane and Mrs.Bennet were very happy for different reasons. Jane thought she saw Mary's interest in Mr.Collins and Mrs.Bennet is happy to have a daughter married and never worry about the future and hedgerows.

\----------------------------------

Thank You


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If's

When Elizabeth rejected to promise Lady Catherine not to get engaged with Mr.Darcy,  
Lady Catherine directly visited Darcy house in London.  
After all the ranting and raving how Miss Elizabeth was unreasonable, without giving Darcy to voice his opinion,  
Miss Darcy who is in the room turned to Lady Catherine and said,"Aunt, How can Cousin Anne would be prefect as Mrs.Darcy?  
She has never had a season,nor hosted any party, "   
toning down a bit with Darcy's warning glare,  
"Anne's health does not let her to do many things.More over,brother never did anything to jeopardize the family name.  
What made you think he would do it now?Do you think he would like be a brother to Mr.Wickham?",asked Miss Darcy.  
Lady Catherine has no answer except to say "of course if Anne's health permitted" before she could finish  
Georgiana answered,"true aunt, but its not. There are many heavy responsibilities on mistress of pemberley.  
You realize that."  
Darcy, who never done anything to hurt his family and always done his duty, had to agree with Georgiana.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English is not my main language neither I am a writer.Thank You for kind messages.  
Stay Safe.


End file.
